As is well known, the processing of films and the printing and reprinting thereof frequently results in loss of the information identifying the ownership of the film or films. This problem tends to become more acute when the processor is handling the films of many customers, and it is well known that as many as about 10% of the films or prints processed are either temporarily or permanently lost.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a system according to which every individual photograph (negative, transparency or print) is marked with a distinctive identifying number or other indicia, which indicia are individualized insofar as each individual camera is concerned. According to the invention this is accomplished by exposure of such markings on the photograph when the picture is taken. In this way every individual film exposed in each camera will carry the identifying indicia distinctive to that camera, so that the ownership of that film can be determined by appropriate listings of the indicia together with the names of the owners of the cameras.
According to the invention it is contemplated that the exposure of the identifying indicia upon the film or photograph being taken is effected by means automatically operating under the influence of operation of the camera trigger. Still further, in a camera embodying a flash attachment, it is contemplated that the indicia exposing means be operated concurrently with the flash attachment, and preferably from the source of current provided for the flash attachment, whether or not a flash bulb or equivalent device is in use at the time any individual photograph is taken .